criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grave Moments
Grave Moments is the ninth case of Experiments 77. It is also the first case of New Zealand's Experiments. Plot After the success of arresting GKY's leader in Australia, government official Abigail Rose requested the team's help in the New Zealand sector of Experiments 77. Samuel wanted to go sightseeing but they heard the scream of their newest victim being slaughtered, who was revealed to be a local named Kobaiski Zak. Kobaiski's murder was certainly not a mistake as he was impaled by nails from a nail gun, and within a few hours, they caught soon-to-retire sailor Ethan Ihaia guilty of the premediated murder. When the detectives confronted Ethan of the murder, he didn't hesistate to say that he did murder Kobaiski due to the loss of his inheritance since the victim robbed him of it due to the gambling. When he was offered money to kill Kobaiski, Ethan didn't stop himself from luring the victim to the graveyard before shooting him with the nail gun. Since he refused to tell the detectives who had paid him, the judge sentenced him to life in prison as he would not live too much longer due to his age anyway. Victim * Kobaiski Zak (was gruesomely impaled by nails to a grave) Murder Weapon * Nail Gun Killer * Ethan Ihaia Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats pavlova. * The suspect drinks lemonade. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a shell necklace. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats pavlova. * The suspect drinks lemonade. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a shell necklace. Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks lemonade. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a shell necklace. * The suspect has white hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pavlova. * The suspect drinks lemonade. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a shell necklace. * The suspect has white hair. Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks lemonade. * The suspect eats pavlova. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a shell necklace Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer Profile * The killer eats pavlova. * The killer drinks lemonade. * The killer wears a shell necklace. * The killer has white hair. * The killer is older than 45 years of age. Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Graveyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Invitation, Ammunition box) *Examine Invitation. (Result: Party Invitation; New Crime Scene: Party Hall) *Investigate Party Hall. (Clues: Faded Paper, Ammunition Box) *Talk with Abigail Rose about the party and the victim's murder. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Abigail Rose) *Analyze Ammunition Box. (06:00:00; New Task: Investigate Graveyard again) *Investigate Graveyard. (Clues: Nail Gun, Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Coffin Shop Card; New Suspect: Benjamin Manaaki) *Talk with Benjamin Manaaki about the torn card found at a murder scene. *Examine Nail Gun. (Result: Yellow Liquid, New Lab Sample: Nail Gun) *Examine Yellow Liquid. (Result: Lemonade Molecules; The killer drinks lemonade) *Analyze Nail Gun. (06:00:00; Result: Kai Mashidutta's Fingerprints) *Talk with Kai Mashidutta about handling the nail gun that was used in a murder. *Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a shell necklace) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Fishing & Boating Shop. (Clues: Victim's Scarf, Bloody Cane) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Blood Sample Collected) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has white hair) *Examine Bloody Cane. (Result: Sweat Sample) *Examine Blood. (Result: Ethan Ihaia's Sweat) *Give his cane back to Ethan Ihaia and ask if he knew the victim. *Investigate Snack Tables. (Clues: Torn Paper, Faded Documents) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Photograph of Kai Mashidutta) *Ask Kai Mashidutta about lying to the victim about his knowledge. *Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Bribes) *Ask why Abigail Rose bribed the victim. *Benjamin Manaaki wants to talk with you. (Result; New Suspect: Eduarda Manaaki) *Talk to Eduarda Manaaki about the victim's murder. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Break up the argument that was started by Eduarda Manaaki at the fishing shop. *Investigate Fish and Tackle Stalls. (Result: Security Camera, Photograph) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Footage Unraveled) *Talk to Eduarda Manaaki about the argument with her brother concerning the victim. *Talk to Benjamin Manaaki about the argument with his sister concerning the victim. *Examine Photograph. (Result: Written Threat) *Analyze Threat (3:00:00) *Talk to Ethan Ihaia about his gambling debt to the victim. *Investigate Mausoleum. (Result: Dead Leaves) *Examine Dead Leaves. (Result: Bloody Nails) *Examine Bloody Nails. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is older than 45 years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Flora and Fauna Reborn (1/8). (No stars) Flora and Fauna Reborn (1/8) *Talk to Abigail Rose about the troubles in New Zealand. *Investigate Fishing & Boating Shop. (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Debts) *Ask Ethan Ihaia about the debt to Abigail Rose. *Talk with Abigail Rose about Ethan Ihaia's debts. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Mausoleum. (Result: Tie, Dusty Clipboard) *Examine Tie. (Result: Tiny Mechanism) *Analyze Tiny Mechanism. (09:00:00; Result: Radar) *Interrogate Ethan about the radar on the tie. (Reward: Hipster's Clothing) *Examine Dusty Clipboard. (Result: Abigail Rose's debts) *Ask Abigail Rose why she has a huge amount debt. *Franklin Phillips wants to talk with you. *Investigate Fish and Tackle Stalls. (Result: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Message) *Talk to Franklin about what was disposed in his briefcase. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Experiments 77 Category:New Zealand's Experiments